NiGHTS
NiGHTS is the protagonist of the games NiGHTS into Dreams, Christmas NiGHTS, and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. NiGHTS is a genderless first-level "Nightmaren" who lives in the dream world of Nightopia which takes shape according to the thoughts, ideas, personalities, and will of the Visitors (humans from the real world). As a Nightmaren however, NiGHTS' origin is henceforth the dark realm of Nightmare. NiGHTS was one of the most powerful creations of Wizeman, a malevolent entity from NiGHTS' realm, and was meant to steal Ideya, the energy of dreams. However, NiGHTS was a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so Wizeman imprisoned her. NiGHTS subsequently rebelled and have allied themselves with Visitors to stop Wizeman from taking over the Dream World and eventually, the Waking World. However, their motivation are simply because they do not like Wizeman, and not because NiGHTS is inherently 'good'. Because of their shared creators, NiGHTS has made multiple appearances within the Sonic the Hedgehog series, either as cameos or as a playable character. Appareance NiGHTS wear a purple jester style hat and outfit (red for Christmas Nights into Dreams) , with a diamond-shaped red jewel on their chest (according to the mini-series release by Archie Comics, the diamond-shaped red jewel is really a shard of the red ideya of courage). Personality NiGHTS behaves childishly and mischievously, never for a moment thinking of the consequences of her actions for example sometimes scaring people just for fun. However, they are playful in nature and NiGHTS' actions can mostly be considered chivalrous. An overly free spirit, NiGHTS detests being ordered around or restrained, and freely flies through the skies of Nightopia. NiGHTS is full of curiosity, and loves anything new or unusual. Although NiGHTS does not have a strong sense of righteousness, they are unhappy about Wizeman's attempts to eliminate Nightopia. They also enjoy showing Visitors around and generally sees them not only as allies against Wizeman, but also as companions. Sometimes, when very relaxed, Nights will pull out an invisible flute and start playing. NiGHTS is shown to be rather sympathetic toward some of their enemies, such as Reala, which is easily turned against them and cares greatly for the Visitors, even letting themselves get captured so they would not be harmed. Powers and abilities NiGHTS' main and most notable ability is flight, able to fly freely and gracefully through the air. Besides flying, NiGHTS shows various other abilities in both games. NiGHTS can create small portals called paraloops if they fly in a circle using their "twinkle dust", a bright substance emitting from their hands when they fly. NiGHTS is also able to spin to gain speed and hit enemies, this move is called the "Drill Dash", possible reference to Sonic's Spin Dash. In the first game, NiGHTS shows the ability to transform into a bobsled, an ability that was expanded upon in the sequel with the introduction of Persona Masks. Each mask allows NiGHTS to change forms and abilities accordingly, including those of a dragon for gust resistance, a rocket for acceleration and a dolphin for swimming. Along with the persona masks, NiGHTS is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides.NiGHTS has also been seen playing an "invisible" flute on numerous occasions, called the "Dream Flute", which plays "Dreams Dreams". NiGHTS can also be noted to have the ability "Acrobatics", which is when NiGHTS releases a yellow bright ribbion-like light from her hands and then does a frontward flip in the air. Gallery NiGHTs into Dreams, Saturn version, Spring Valley.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure of heart Category:Defectors Category:Kids Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Creation Category:Outright Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived